zeroandthesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Molestro and friends
This is a page for all the people who know about or want to know about Molestro and friends the first of many series that will be attempted anyway have fun and enjoy... 'Mix fanfic 1' THis story was written by me (zero) and a few other of my friends we alternated sentence by sentence until we got bored it is real stupid but enjoy haha. It was a dark day in the city of Kingman. As out of the shadows sprung the anal ravager Mlestro. His powers of attraction caused the people to gather round. One by one their anal cherries where viciously busted. "My anus is bleeding!" the first one cried Happily. "It hurts so good" said the big black man who was second. "I want his wiener in my anus every night!" screamed the little girl with glee. After a jolly good time Corporal Punishment appeared and smacked Molestro with his big stick. "I like it when you smack me with your big stick, Corporal DoucheBag!" molestro laughed as he pulled a butterfly knife out of the front of his pants. Out of no where a shot rang out and corporal Punishment fell to the ground gripping his not so big stick and Jimmy was standing behind him. "Big ballz of Zues!!" proclaimed Molestro "You blew his brains out boy" "No, I shot his dick off" shoots him in the head "NOW, I blew his brains out." "I like you Jimmy!" Molestro slung his arms over Jimmies shoulder "you got..." waoved his hand in the sky "STYLE!!" "Stop touching me now" Jimmy scowled as he removed Molestros arm Then out of the clouds with a golden glow flew in Ron Jeremy with news. "what do you want alien penis"Jimmy asked. "I am here to inform thee of a new villian,named Master Bator, who lives on a mountain far away."said Ron Jeremy. "Oooh why should I care ?" said Jimmy "Is his dick as big as yours?" Molestro pointed to Ron Jerimies penis with anticipation "Believe it or now his dick is 2x bigger than mine" ron jeremey said "DEAR GOD!!" Molestro exclaimed as he tried to hide his boner. "He needs to be on me... I mean on our team." "Oh god this is getting gay are we going or not?" asked Jimmy "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH JIMMY!" Molestro yelled as he stuck his hand in Jimmy's mouth "We must follow his big penis to the bigger penis!" he looked at Jimmy "you have a nice dick sucking mouth by the way." Jimmy then kicked Molestro in the dick causing him to drop and writhe in bitter pain "DONT TOUCH ME.." said Jimmy coldly "NOW Jockstrap! WHERE is this cockchoker" he turns to Ron "H.he is on a tall mountain in the middle of Africa, I'm going to leave befor I am in pain so... bye" he said as he vanished in thin air. "ok com on Molestro we gotta get this fuck and get home I got cookies in the oven and Captain Chronic might eat em all if he smokes to much again." Jimmy said "I can't find me testicles." Squeaked Molestro "Strength... depleting... need...ice..." AND so they where off to Africa but due to lack of interest by us the writers and no ice being in the imediate vacinity of Molestro we must wait till the next Highly lewd and awkward adventure of Molestro and friends. So join us next time where we will meet Mastor Bator, discover the fate of Jimmy's cookies, and have way to much penis in the story for most to enjoy it see you next time.